Lluvia
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Gokudera se aísla de los demás para no preocuparlos cuando ya no puede contener sus sentimientos. El dolor de su pasado y sus sentimientos por Tsuna lo tienen abrumado. Yamoto, Reborn y el mismo Tsuna se dan cuenta. ¿Qué pasará cuándo lo confronten? Yaoi 5927


**Hola amigos.**

 **Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia de esta pareja que me encanta y que ultimamente me tiene inspirado para escribir. Esta vez intenté un fic mucho más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Espero les guste esta historia**

* * *

 **Lluvia**

Las tormentas son impredecibles, aparecen cuando nadie las espera y causan estragos. Son de naturaleza violenta: arrancan todo a su paso con furia incomprendida. Son capaces de borrarte el horizonte con paso acelerado, firme y hasta cruel. Mucha gente detesta a las tormentas, por su forma de ser, por la destrucción que significan, por el estado de alerta que los obliga a tomar. Sin embargo olvidan una de las principales características de la tormenta: su llanto.

Gokudera no era el favorito del grupo. Ese puesto lo tenía Tsuna, por simpático, por adorable, buen amigo e inocente. Una cara que proyectaba con frecuencia pero que también escondía rasgos de su naturaleza calculadora, egoísta, interesada e irresponsable que cargaba consigo. ¿Qué importaba?, los demás veían su carisma, su encanto. Brillaba como un cielo despejado y era amado como una tarde cálida de primavera. Pero no pasaba lo mismo con el chico de cabello blanco. Él era sádico, malvado, orgulloso, malgeniado, despreciable y poco tolerante con los demás. Así lo veía el grupo y por lo mismo, lo evitaban.

De nuevo el rechazo a la tormenta porque era destructiva. Ellos, su grupo, su familia –como él había querido verla–, lo despreciaban por ser precisamente eso. Una tormenta de cielos grises, truenos, relámpagos, tornados, aires descontrolados… un ente al que debían huir.

Pero ignoraban que el chico tenía otra cara: la lluvia. No era como Yamamoto: él era una lluvia apacible y tranquila. Era esa lluvia que refrescaba, que siempre caía bien y alegraba a todos. Él, por el contrario, era un huracán, un tifón, un diluvio. Nubes de muchos años que se juntaron para terminar estallando en la soledad de esa habitación en Japón. Lluvia caótica que no podía detener aunque quisiera y que había aprendido a contener para sí mismo.

El chico acumulaba sentimientos que lo lastimaban y cada herida hacia una nube. El corazón de una persona no está preparado para aguantar muchas heridas, de la misma forma que una tormenta no puede acumular muchas nubes para sí. Lo que la familia no sabía, es que el chico se quebraba seguido, en la soledad de su habitación, sin nadie que pudiera consolarlo. Por lo general, cuando eso estaba a punto de pasar, el chico se volvía más hostil para alejar a las personas a su alrededor y cuando no podía más, desaparecía para llover en soledad.

Llovía al recordar a su madre, al recordar su huida y todas las noches que miró la luna en las frías calles de Italia. Al recordarse sin comer, dormir y con heridas en el cuerpo. Al pensar en las noches en las que ansiaba que el ángel de la muerte posara sobre él su manto para dejar de sufrir. El chico guardaba dentro de sí un pasado que lo atormentaba, que lo ponía sentimental y que no compartía con nadie.

Pero no sólo se quebraba por cosas de noches del pasado. El presente también le cargaba pesares que no imaginaba. No ignoraba cómo lo veía su nuevo grupo de amigos, su "familia". Se sentía despreciado y temido. Los comentarios que le recordaban que "por eso se quedaría solo", "así nunca te van a querer" y "monstruo", parecían no afectarle pero sí aumentaban su pesar cuando estaba solo. Aunque ese no era el motivo de la tortura que lo hacía llorar.

El malandro de los Vongola escondía algo detrás de esa coraza. Hayato guardaba celosamente en su corazón un sentimiento que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar porque dolía. Dolía ver a una persona en especial y sentir como en su interior nacían sensaciones nuevas. Dolía sentir que el simple roce o un choque accidental le aceleraban el corazón. Dolía descubrirse pensando en esa persona. Dolía saber que esa persona estaba enamorada. Dolía saber que esa persona enamorada era el décimo Vongola y dolía admitir que el Décimo estaba enamorado de alguien y no era de él.

Por eso se ausentaba del grupo. Desaparecía del contexto hasta que las aguas de su interior se calmaban y podía volver a tomar esa actitud de "chico malo".

Pero estaba equivocado. No era indiferente para todos. El primero en darse cuenta fue Yamamoto. El beisbolista se dio cuenta que, cada que Tsuna hablaba de algún movimiento con Kyoko, Gokudera terminaba antes su comida, se despedía de ellos y no volvía a ser visto hasta dos o tres días después.

Se lo dijo unos meses atrás, una tarde que estaban los tres juntos, al atardecer. Tsuna comentó que el gustaría invitar a Kyoko al festival que habría ese fin de semana. El chico rechistó y apretó los puños con fuerza. Un gesto imperceptible para quien hablaba emocionado, pero no así para el otro acompañante. El castaño se despidió de sus dos amigos y entró a su casa.

– Lo quieres, ¿verdad? – Preguntó seco y sin rodeos.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – Y no volvió a hablar del tema. Días después, Yamamoto supo que aquello que Gokudera apretaba en su puño no era otra cosa que las entradas que Tsuna encontró de forma misteriosa en su mochila. Feliz, volvió a alardear de la suerte que tenía al encontrar esas entradas porque, al haber dejado todo al final, no había podido hacerse de unas. Lo único que le desconcertaba era que estuvieran arrugadas, como si alguien las hubiera apretado.

–Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – Yamamoto trató de encararlo, pero sólo encontró unos ojos nublados y vacíos. – Ahora el Décimo podrá disfrutar ese maldito festival. – Después de esa frase no lo volvió a ver hasta días después. Yamamoto lo tenía claro. Alguien estaba sufriendo en la familia y nadie estaba viéndolo.

–Estúpido – Murmuró para sus adentros. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su teléfono. Estaba apagado desde quién sabe cuándo, pero tampoco le importaba encenderlo. Creía que nadie lo llamaría y que de nuevo estaba solo. A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a alguien para hablar, para desahogarse, pero no quería que lo vieran débil y mucho menos que supieran lo él sentía.

Takeshi Yamamoto era una buena persona y era el único que había tratado de acercársele para hablar del tema, pero por alguna razón, no podía. Tal vez era porque, aunque se había autoproclamaba "la mano derecha de Tsuna", el Décimo prefería estar con el maniaco del béisbol. No quería llamarlo "celos", porque eso le daría nombre a lo que sentía por su jefe, así que desechó todo rastro de pensamiento al respecto.

Recordó entonces que tuvo un intento de conversación con la persona menos indicada, el tutor atrapado en un cuerpo de bebé: el segundo en darse cuenta fue Rebron. Una sesión de entrenamiento le sirvió para descubrirlo todo. Si había algo que admiraba del peliblanco adolescente era su dedicación y sentido de responsabilidad. No llegaba tarde, siempre se esforzaba y con frecuencia era el más sobresaliente en combate. Pero una tarde antes, Tsuna habló de lo horrible que era la actitud de Gokudera con Bianchi. Que debería cambiar su forma de ser porque ella era su hermana y la familia es lo más importante.

Reborn no tuvo necesidad de contestar la pregunta del próximo líder de la mafia al día siguiente: "¿Y Gokudera?" El bebé asesino se dio cuenta que no se pararía por ahí durante, al menos, dos noches. Ya había notado que el chico se ausentaba un par de días cada cuando, y nunca supo por qué, pero ahora lo comprendía.

Todo lo relacionado con su pasado, su familia y con Tsuna le afectaba.

El arcobaleno trató de cuestionarlo días después. El día estaba frío y llovía. El chico estaba sentado y simulaba estar mirando la ventana cuando llegó el tutor enfundado en un impermeable amarillo. Gokudera tenía los ojos rojos, evidente signo de llanto, cosa que Reborn no pasó por alto.

–Si sigues llorando, nunca sanarán esas heridas–

–No estoy llorando, Reborn. Me disculpo de antemano por faltar al entrenamiento… me topé con Bianchy…. –No fue necesario que terminara la oración. La mirada de Reborn le dijo en silencio "Bianchy nos ayudó a entrenar". Así que sólo bajó la mirada y continuó con evidente ánimo decaído – ¿el Décimo se dio cuenta? –

–Sabes que Dame-Tsuna es muy distraído… pero si sigues desapareciendo sin explicación, su intuición le dirá esa respuesta que tanto ocultas.

–Yo… no sé de qué hablas, Reborn. – El bebé sacó dos tazas de su sombrero y le extendió una a Gokudera mientras León se transformaba en cafetera. El café calentaba los corazones de las personas y muchas veces los ayudaba a hablar.

–Una de las mejores cualidades de un asesino es su percepción. Si pones atención, no es difícil darse cuenta que todo lo que haces por Tsuna se sale de lealtad. Lo tuyo es más profundo.

–Es el cariño incondicional de una mano derecha hacia su jefe – El chico evitaba ver al bebé a los ojos, se enfocaba en la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

–Tú no quieres ser su mano derecha, tú lo que quieres es entrelazar su mano con la tuya. – Gokudera desvió la cara hacia la ventana. No quería que Reborn viera que las lágrimas se habían aglutinado de nuevo en sus ojos. Aunque no fue necesario, el bebé se le acercó y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al chico –Es natural tener miedo, pero te diré algo. No estás solo. Conozco tu historia, sé que huiste de casa desde muy pequeño y las cicatrices en tu cuerpo dicen que viste de frente el rostro de la muerte desde muy niño.

– ¿Mi hermana?

–Ella me contó una parte, lo demás lo deduje por mi cuenta.

– ¿Y lo del Décimo?

–Sólo tuve que observar. No fue la gran cosa, actúas como cualquier adolescente enamorado. Le quieres hacer creer a los demás que eres un amargado, muy pedante e intolerante. Con Tsuna eres tan dócil que hasta das ternura. –Gokudera se sorprendió porque no estaba consciente de ese cambio, Reborn sólo le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva antes de seguir hablando

–Siempre supe que te aislabas para lidiar con tus demonios internos, pero la frecuencia con la que desapareces es cada vez más notoria. Si te soy honesto, estoy preocupado. – El chico no supo que responder.

–Tsuna está empezando a sospechar. Ayer le preguntó a Yamamoto si estabas en alguna actividad extraescolar. Algo así como música o algún arte marcial. –

– ¿El Décimo pregunta por mí? – Una sonrisa débil se dibujó en su cara, mientras sus ojos se nublaban de nuevo.

–Has cargado eso en tu pecho por mucho tiempo. Si no lo dejas salir, te matará.

–Es difícil superar el pasa…. – el famoso asesino lo interrumpió antes de salir por la ventana.

–Yo no hablaba de tu pasado. Eso es algo que debes ir asimilando y dejando atrás. Me refería a lo que sientes por Tsuna. Primero define lo que es y luego podrás hacer algo al respecto. No olvides que él es tu jefe, debería saberlo para que no haya secretos.

–No puedo, él ya eligió a quién querer.

–Tsuna puede sorprenderte a veces… pero no seré yo el que te fuerce a decírselo. – Ni siquiera se despidió antes de brincar por la ventana y desaparecer en la lluvia. No importaba si se lo decía o no, sabía que su jefe no le correspondería eso que sentía por él.

Siempre supo que el cariño que sentía por Tsuna era más grande que una lealtad sincera. Ya no podía engañarse más. Reborn y Yamamoto lo sabían porque las últimas desapariciones para descargar su llano eran relacionados con él. Eran lágrimas de frustación, miedo e impotencia porque Tsunayoshi Sawada se había metido en su corazón y estaba tan lejos de su alcance.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Tanto fuera de la casa, como en sus ojos. Su corazón dolía. Y aunque esta vez no se estaba refiriendo al pasado, la realidad lo golpeaba cada que lo recordaba. El chico de quién estaba enamorado quería a Kyoko Sasagawa, de quién hablaba de todo el tiempo. Le emocionaba estar cerca de ella y aunque era verdad que no había visto al chico en estos días, sabía que los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro y menos para corresponderle a él.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Los ojos le ardían y el estómago le rogaba (de nuevo) por un poco de comida. Los ignoró y siguió pensando. De alguna forma, Reborn tenía razón. Si no aceptaba y asimilaba esos sentimientos, no podría deshacerse de ellos.

–Tengo que ser… fuerte – se dijo a sí mismo entre lágrimas. No podía cargar el peso del mundo él solo. Apenas tenía 16 años y debería ser un joven lleno de energía. No un chico con un pasado tormentoso y el corazón roto. No era así como debía vivir lo que mucha gente denominaría "los mejores años de su vida".

Tomó un cigarro y por inercia encendió su celular. Leyó las primeras notificaciones. "Yamamoto (5)", decía la pantalla:

"No viniste a la tarde de sushi en mi casa, Tsuna se molestó porque creyó que lo habías olvidado."

"Tsuna me acaba de preguntar si estás enojado con él. Que ha notado que ya casi no le hablas"

"Reborn dijo que la familia se estaba separando. Creo que se refiere a ti"

"Contesta el maldito teléfono, Tsuna está enojado."

"Tsuna va para allá"

Leyó una y otra vez los mensajes porque su mente no los procesaba. ¿El Décimo estaba enojado con él? ¿El Décimo iba para su casa?... ¿EL DÉCIMO IBA PARA SU CASA?

Vio la hora del último mensaje y se dio cuenta que había sido hace 10 minutos. Sabía que Tsuna llegaría pronto y aunque por un momento creyó que la lluvia la tormenta lo detendría, la desechó de inmediato al ver a su jefe en estado "última voluntad" flotando afuera de su ventana. Totalmente asombrado, le abrió la ventana a su jefe para dejarlo entrar y evitar que se siguiera mojando.

–Juudaime, pase, no lo esperaba – trató de aminorar la tensión con una conversación casual. Pero había cosas que no podían ser evitadas.

– ¿Por qué? – Estaba enojado. Su voz sonaba molesta y sus ojos lo acusaban directamente. Gokudera sabía que no había escapatoria, pero tampoco podía hablar sin reservas de lo que pasaba

– Discúlpeme por no acompañarlos a la comida donde Yamamoto. Sé que estar enfermo no es exc…. – El jefe de la mafia dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en el escritorio de madera y aprovechó para darle un manotazo. Estaba cansándose de ese teatrito.

– ¡No mientas! Estoy harto. ¿Crees que puedes desaparecer sin avisar a nadie durante días? ¿Crees que no me voy a preocupar si dejas de sonreír un día y de pronto te dejo de ver? ¿Crees que soy estúpido como para notar que durante el último mes apenas y cruzas palabras conmigo, pasas menos tiempo con nosotros y desapareces a la mínima oportunidad? ¡No me jodas, Gokudera!

–Juudaime… – El chico no había visto nunca a su jefe tan enojado y menos con él. –Yo… lo siento mucho. –

– ¡Deja de disculparte, carajo! ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? Sé que a veces necesitas estar solo, pero Dios, necesitar estar solo no quiere decir que lo estés. Yo sé que recordar el pasado te pone mal, yo sé que te las viste muy difíciles. No te pido que hables con Bianchi, con Ryohei o con Yamamoto… ¡Podrías empezar a confiar en mí, maldita sea! ¡Dices que eres mi mano derecha y ni siquiera puedes decirme que te sientes mal! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –

Gokudera no pudo decir algo ante tal respuesta. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear sin que pudiera detenerse. Tsuna se ablandó ante tal reacción. No esperaba que sus palabras lastimaran a su amigo más incondicional y devoto, a quién lo trataba con el diamante más preciado y que era capaz de protegerlo a costa de su propia vida.

El impacto lo devolvió a su estado natural porque jamás pensó ver el lado más vulnerable de una de las personas más fuertes que conocía. Pero entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó un poco y le abrió los brazos. Gokudera no dudó en estrecharlo y soltarse, dejarse ir.

La violencia del viento y la ferocidad de la lluvia impactaron Tsuna, pero el cielo supo abrazarlo hasta que el huracán se convirtió en una ligera llovizna. Gokudera sentía que necesitaba eso, que necesitaba estar ahí. Y aunque pudo liberarse de una carga, no podía sentirse totalmente tranquilo. No le importó, estaba entre los brazos de la persona que amaba y eso le traía paz al corazón… y de momento, se sentía bien. Las manos de Tsuna jugando con su cabello lo tranquilizaban, lo hacían recobrar el sentido.

–Perdón por ser tan débil, Décimo. – Tsuna sonrió y siguió acariciándole el cabello.

–No eres débil por recordar el pasado y está bien si quieres llorar para sacar toda esa frustración. – Gokudera disfrutaba ese contacto. Ambos se sentaron en la cama del italiano, donde el chico reposó su cabeza en las piernas de su jefe, que seguía entretenido jugando con su cabello.

–Gracias – musitó débil y con voz poco audible.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro

– ¿Te gustaría contarme? – El corazón se le paralizó a Gokudera. No vio venir esa pregunta. –Asumo que todo empezó cuando vine a Japón. Extrañaba Italia, lo que algún día fue mi familia, la mentira y luego recordar el pasado en las calles, siendo golpeado una y otra vez, sin descanso… – Tsuna lo escuchó atento, mientras el italiano le contaba todo lo que le punzaba el corazón. Una a una fueron sacando todas esas espinas que le hacían sangrar el pecho. Los motivos de su llanto fueron desvaneciéndose uno a uno, hasta que estuvo completamente calmado, hasta que la tormenta se quedó en total serenidad.

Pero a Tsuna no se le escapaba nada. Al jefe de la familia Vongola le había sido entregada una superintuición que lo hacía consciente de todo. Podía ver a través de las personas. Al momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Gokudera, su mano derecha lo supo: su espalda se tensó, los labios se le secaron y su estómago empezó a punzar. Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse y se separó de él. Se quedó sin habla y esperó a que le dispararan la primera bala.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Gokudera apretó los labios ante tal pregunta. No quería contestarle, pero tampoco podía mentirle a su jefe. Sentía que si abría esa caja de Pandora, el mundo colapsaría a sus pies. Ya no podía esconderlo, había sido descubierto.

–Juudaime… perdóneme – Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de los ojos de Gokudera. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan débil, tan indefenso y tan transparente. Ya no intentaba ponerse esa delgada máscara que trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era la primera vez que el chico no estaba siendo fuerte ante él, que no era ese chico que se esforzaba por ser su mano derecha, su guardián.

–No te disculpes

–De… verdad… perdóneme… yo… luché por… no… sentir… pero… es que… usted es… increíble. – El llanto no lo dejaba hablar. Tsuna le sonrió de forma cálida, porque verlo así le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo. Era como tener un gatito asustado en un rincón, como un niño sin esperanzas.

Se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas.

–No tengo que perdonarte. Tú eres quien debe perdonarme a m…

–No lo diga – Gokudera interrumpió a su interlocutor con una expresión de terror y pesar en el rostro. Le daba muchísimo miedo conocer la respuesta de la persona que amaba. Lo entendía perfectamente, pero no quería pasar por eso.

Sabía que, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, no sería correspondido. – Evíteme el dolor de escuchar su rechazo. Yo… realmente no podría vivir después de eso. Déjeme seguir siendo su mano derecha, déjeme seguirlo atendiendo y procurando. Le prometo que no volveré a ausentarme nunca y que usted no tendrá que preocuparse por estos sentimientos tontos. Yo lo protegeré con la vida, si es necesario.

–Tanto tiempo juntos y aún no te das cuenta… No quiero que des la vida por mí. Yo quiero que sigas viviendo y siendo feliz, a mi lado. – Tsuna se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó violentamente. Eso era algo que le encantaba a Gokudera, verlo apenarse después de un arranque de sinceridad. Le parecía tierno, adorable, angelical.

–Agradezco su amabilidad. Y entiendo si de pronto quiere retirarme la palabra. – dijo un poco cabizbajo, abrazando el rechazo sin haber hecho una declaración previa. –Si usted quiere, yo puedo seguir siendo su amigo… por siempre–

–Pero no me has dicho lo que sientes. No me has dicho qué pasa por tu mente. – Gokudera se quedó anonadado. No creía que su Décimo pudiera ser cruel, pero no puso objeción alguna. A pesar de saber que su jefe conocía sus sentimientos, quería escucharlos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

–Yo… yo lo quiero Juudaime. Pero no como se quiere a un amigo. Yo lo quiero por quién es y aunque no sé nada sobre el amor, sólo quiero que usted sea feliz. Si su felicidad está con Sasagawa o con Miura, por mi está bien, porque quiero saber que usted está feliz y pleno. Si desea estar soltero toda la vida, yo respetaré su decisión y lo acompañaré por siempre. Pero por lo que más quiera, no me retire de su lado. Déjeme al menos verlo feliz y así ser feliz yo: cuando entre a la universidad, cuando sea el más grande capo de la mafia Vongola… y si quiere yo puedo encaminarlo al altar si decide compartir su vida con la mujer de su corazón… Sólo le pido que no deje de verme como su mano derecha, como su compañero incondicional, la persona que daría la vida por usted si se lo pidiera –Tsuna lo escuchó atento. ¿Hasta cuándo insistiría Gokudera insistiría con eso de dar la vida por él? Comprendió entonces la profundidad de los sentimientos de su amigo: le estaba entregando su vida a cambio de su felicidad, así fuera que él eligiera a otra persona y él se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Tsuna se enteró de los sentimientos de Gokudera varios meses atrás. Gokudera, como de costumbre, le explicaba lo que habían dejado de tarea. No importaba que no entendiera nada, su amigo le explicaba una y otra vez, con la misma calma y serenidad de siempre. Al poco tiempo, el chico distraído ya estaba haciendo por sí mismo los problemas matemáticos y mientras pasaba, notó que el italiano no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras le sonreía de forma cálida "Le dije que lo dominaría pronto, Juudaime". La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro, ni la mirada abrasadora. Pronto lo sorprendió mirándolo entre clases, y cuando era descubierto, sólo sonreía. Cuando estaban en grupo, solía ser cascarrabias con todos, menos con él, a quién siempre procuró y a quién siempre trató con amabilidad.

No supo cuándo empezó a corresponder las sonrisas discretas, ni cuando dejó de incomodarle que uno de sus amigos cercanos estuviera sintiendo algo por él. Ni siquiera se preocupó que fuera hombre, porque estaba bien. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Kyoko… siempre había estado ahí y no hacía mucho tiempo que la chica había decido salir con él de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo, sintió que las cosas no avanzaban, ni avanzarían. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos: yendo al futuro, regresando al presente, salvando muchísimas cosas que poco a poco se dio cuenta que la hermana menor de Ryohei estaba yéndose de sus pensamientos.

No fue hasta esa última cita durante el festival. Ambos estaban platicando hasta que el chico notó que ella buscaba a alguien entre la gente con la mirada.

–Kyoko, ¿buscas a alguien?

–A Gokudera. Hace días lo vi haciendo fila en la taquilla

–Es raro, él odia este tipo de… – Y en ese momento todo hizo clic: su molestia, la forma en que carraspeó de forma discreta, la forma en la que apretó los puños dentro de la bolsa del pantalón, que las entradas estuvieran arrugadas… Se odió por no haber prestado atención. Debería estar ahí con él y no con Kyoko.

– ¿Dijiste algo, Tsu?

–No, nada, ¿por qué no vamos por un algodón de azúcar? – Y entonces la forma en la que lo miraba cambió. Y dejando de lado su atractivo físico y popularidad con las mujeres, su principal atributo era esa mirada cambiante que poseía. Dura y desafiante en pública, inocente y cálida cuando estaban juntos. Amó ser el único poseedor de esas miradas, de ese tono de voz, de esas atenciones y de esas sonrisas discretas. Se sentía bien.

Jamás pensó que todas esas atenciones irían siendo menos frecuentes. Ahora lo comprendía. Al principio se puso celoso, porque creía que Gokudera podría estarle regalando esas miradas a alguien, pero poco a poco entendió que su amigo estaba cargando con una pena él solo. Se odió por sentirse celoso y por no prestar atención. Pero hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo reaccionar. Sabía que quería al chico para él, pero no sabía cómo hablar de lo que pensaba si Gokudera no le confiaba lo que estaba pasando

–Gokudera… – Regresó al presente y al momento que estaba viviendo. Decir su nombre bastó para romper su recuerdo y darse cuenta que el chico acababa de declarársele y se había autorechazado. –Creo que merezco que me escuches. – Su Mano derecha seguía con esa expresión lúgubre en la mirada. Sentía que el rechazo le pisaba los talones. Aquí terminaba su viaje.

–Lo escucho, Décimo. – Se preparó de nuevo para recibir la segunda bala. Suspiró. Se dijo mentalmente que "ese momento tenía que llegar" y no había marcha atrás.

–¿Quieres que te vea así? Si te soy sincero, te veo de forma muy diferente.

–No trate de endulzar las cosas, De…–

–Déjame terminar de hablar. Te veo como alguien muy especial para mi…

– De verdad, Décimo, no se esfuer…

– ¡Que me dejes hablar!

– Pero… – Tsuna perdió la paciencia y terminó gritándole.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Lo que intento decirte es que no sé bien desde cuándo, pero creo que yo también empecé a sentir cosas por ti!

–Pero Deci… ¿Qué? –

– ¿Qué? – Los dos se quedaron mudos unos segundos. Los ojos de Gokudera se abrieron como un par de pasos y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentía que todo el vecindario podía escucharlo, ¿había escuchado bien?

– ¿Décimo?, ¿Se siente bien? – Tsuna se sonrojó al punto de parecer enfermo. No quería soltar la respuesta de esa forma, pero tanta interrupción lo terminó desesperando

–Déjame explicarte. Todo empezó cuando empecé a notar tus sentimientos, poco a poco me fui haciendo a esas miradas, esas sonrisas, tu amabilidad al enseñarme, sin mencionar que siempre me has parecido sumamente guapo. – Gokudera se sonrojó ante tal comentario, aún no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. –Por eso me enojé porque desaparecías sin decirme nada. No quería ser yo el que arruinara todo, pero la superintuición… –

– A caso me está diciendo que…

–Te estoy diciendo que también me gustas.

–Pero, ¿y Sasagawa?

–Verás, mientras más consciente era de lo que tú sentías, menos presente iba teniendo a Kyoko. Todo cobró sentido un día que estaba con Reborn y me gritó que dejara de pensar en ti, entonces me sonrojé porque tenía razón.

– ¿Reborn lo sabía? –

– Sí, y también sabía lo tuyo, por eso me enojé. Hoy, en el restaurant de Yamamoto, Reborn me regañó frente a todos porque la familia se estaba separando. Que dejara de estar jugando y resolviera los problemas de la familia. Se refería a ti y perdí la paciencia. Sabía que estabas teniendo un lapsus pero me harté de no tener tu confianza, me harté de estar perdiendo esos juegos de miradas, me harté de que me estuvieras evitando. – Gokudera respiró tranquilo, la última espina había sido sacada de su corazón.

–Décimo, ¿podría… abrazarlo? – Tsuna sonrío y lo tacleó para quedar tumbado en la cama con él. Lo abrazó fuerte, como queriendo pedirle que no se fuera nunca.

– ¡Claro que puedes! – Gokudera sonrió y quiso darle un beso en la frente, pero se detuvo al no saber si sería prudente.

– Décimo, ¿esto en qué nos convierte? ¿Yo sigo siendo su mano derecha? – Tsuna se quedó en blanco. No había pensado en qué paso seguía, pero suponía que lo ideal era dar otro paso.

–Pues… podríamos intentar algo.

–¡Décimo! – Los ojos de Gokudera comenzaron a brillar y su sonrisa se asomó por primera vez en el día. El chico jamás había tenido novia y sabía que Tsuna tampoco. –¡Gracias, Décimo! Le prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz. Lo llevaré a casa todas las noches, le regalaré cosas que le gustan, lo llevaré al cine, a comer, a cenar, a salir y haremos todo lo que usted quiera, para que… – Tsuna interreumpió al italiano juntando sus labios con los suyos. Su primer beso, de ambos, un poco torpe y tierno a la vez. Cuando se separaron, Gokudera sólo pudo sonreír de nuevo. Ahora sí era real. Era el novio del Décimo Vongola.

–Te quiero, Hayato. – Era la primera vez que alguien que no era Bianchi lo llamaba por su nombre. El chico sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Cálido, sencillo y simple.

–Y yo a ti, Tsunayoshi. –

– Asumo que no has comido nada, así que traje sushi del restaurant de Yamamoto–

– ¿Ya no va a regresar al restaurant? – Tsuna sonrió y le robó un fugaz beso.

–Prefiero pasar el resto de la tarde con mi novio. –

Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Hayato había reprimido tanto el soñar con este momento que vivirlo le parecía casi una utopía, pero era real. Porque Tsuna estaba ahí, en su casa, diciéndole que lo quería. Esa era la única forma de sanar un llanto. El amor curaba cualquier herida y al menos por él, no volvería a llorar.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?**

 **¿Les gustó? No olviden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, lo apreciaría bastante.**

 **Pronto comenzaré otra vez a escribir de otras series, entre ellas Boku no Hero Academia, Pokémon y algunos otros más y por supuesto: ¡Reborn!**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia ;)**


End file.
